The game of Bridge utilizes a four suit fifty-two card deck and is played by four persons in paired partnerships. The game of Bridge is restrictive because four persons and only four persons may play; so long as no "dummy" hand is utilized. The game of Bridge also has an undesirably high level of complexity requiring, among other complicating factors, a high bidding player to play twenty-six cards.
In contrast to Bridge, games such as the game of Spades may be undesirably simple, having a pre-established trump suit. As in Bridge, the game of Spades lacks flexibility in grouping of players, typically requiring paired play among four players.
The instant inventive card deck and method of play solves such deficiencies of games such as Bridge and Spades, by eliminating partnerships among players, by providing for flexibility in the number of players which may play, by providing dual bidding rounds, and providing incentives for bidding accuracy. Flexibility in the number of players is a result of utilization of a sixty card deck. In the first round of bidding all players bid as though they would be allowed to declare the trump suit; and in the second round of bidding, players adjust their bids based upon the declared trump suit, if any. Bidding accuracy in the first bidding round is promoted because only the first player making the high bid is allowed to declare a trump suit. Bidding accuracy is promoted in the second round because points are docked both for taking a number of tricks greater than and less than a player's bid.